1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component and method for making such an optical component, and more particularly to an optical polarizer and a method for fabricating such an optical polarizer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical polarizing film is widely used for glare reduction and for increasing optical contrast in such products as sunglasses and liquid crystal displays (LCDs). One of the most commonly used types df polarizers for these applications is a dichroic polarizer, which absorbs light beams of one polarization and transmits light beams of the other polarization. One type of dichroic polarizer is made by incorporating a dye into a polymer matrix, which is stretched in at least one direction. Diebroic polarizers may also be made by uniaxially stretching a polymer matrix and staining the matrix with a dichroic dye. Alternatively, a polymer matrix may be stained with an oriented dichroic dye. Dichroic dyes include anthraquinone and azo dyes, as well as iodine. Many commercial dichroic polarizers use polyvinyl alcohol as the polymer matrix for the dye.
However, the degree of polarization of an optical polarizing film made of polymer material decreases when the optical polarizing film works at a temperature of 50° C. and over or in a moist environment.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical polarizer which has more reliable optical polarizing properties.